


《穿Prada的劳菲森》pwp

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 从初遇到重逢，长久心动。





	《穿Prada的劳菲森》pwp

“Heimdall，你必须要让我父亲接电话，”Thor端着四杯星巴克小跑穿过人群时，还不死心地拨打电话，“他可以冻结我的卡，甚至收走我的车和别墅钥匙，但我不能再在那个见鬼的时装杂志社呆下去了！”

一个星期之前，Thor的人生还顺风顺水，他是odin的独子，集团唯一的合法继承人，能够收拾这个混世魔王的只有odin，而他显然误以为自己握着免死金牌。

于是odin在一夜之间把这个公子哥儿打回了原型，他被勒令在阿斯加德旗下的约顿时尚杂志社工作2个月。于是一夜之间，几乎所有人都能够收拾Thor·odinson了。

尤其是那个变态的完美主义者，钟爱Prada的杂志社主编Loki·laufeyson。

Thor的所有尊严和自信都遭受了全方位的打击，他过去从不关心时尚圈的事儿，于是不得不像个傻子一样被人使唤地团团转。这个杂志社的气氛太诡异了，女人们永远穿着能够当大头针的高跟鞋，连男人都每天为自己的西装搭配着不同的领带夹。

这不是他们自愿的，一切都是那个吹毛求疵的laufeyson的“命令”。

他敏锐昂贵的眼光可不能被低品位的服装污染，Thor唯一的特权就是他永远不会被开除，只能推着满满的资料车受尽折磨。

哦，还有紧身裤，Thor恨透了所谓的时尚。

“助理，”大魔头又通过内线电话召唤Thor了，Omega冷漠的语调从听筒中不容置疑的发号施令，“帮我订一张从纽约到曼哈顿的机票，今晚之前起飞。” “可是这几天都有飓风，”Thor飞快地从网站上浏览了所有的航班表，“几乎所有航班都停飞了。”

“不用再重申你有多无能了，助理。” “什么？”

“除非你和机票一起出现，否则就不用再来见我了。”

Thor哀叹了一声，却连趴在电脑前惆怅的时间都没有。

没有谁会以折磨一个只待2个月的实习生为乐，Loki会这样为难Thor，完全是这个英俊却风流的混蛋alpha咎由自取。

Thor曾经见过Loki，那时候这个俊朗高挑的Omega还不是时尚权力机制的中心，像是无意闯入宴会的谎言之神，微笑着用银舌头骗取了这个花花公子一周的真心。

是的，只有一周。一周热恋过去，Thor像个混蛋一样把Loki抛诸脑后。

6年之后，他们在约顿时尚杂志社重逢，Loki变得优秀而刻薄，Thor依旧是个无所事事的混蛋，还弄丢了odinson继承人的头衔。

Thor不知道Loki在被“抛弃”的那段时间里是怎么过的，但这个强势的Omega显然恨透了他。

“我们需要谈谈，Loki。”Thor在把咖啡送进总编办公室时，终于忍不住开口，“我是说......在下班后，公私分明。” 

“没什么好谈的，助理。”Loki在说完一句话的期间就接了三个电话，“我并没有公报私仇，这是我一贯的风格。”

“可你以前不是这样的。”

“每个人都会变，尤其是在这里。”Loki头也不抬地下了逐客令，“你已经不值得我报复了，Thor·odinson。”

作为一个前任，Loki这一仗打得十分漂亮，但作为一个被工作占据了全部生活的舅舅，Loki此生都注定一败涂地。

Loki·laufyeson旷班了，这个足以让所有员工惊掉下巴的消息迅速席卷了整个杂志社。整个上午Thor的左眼皮都突突地跳，当倾盆大雨和正午的艳阳一起倾洒而下时，这位执拗的实习生终于也跟着旷班了。

他必须找到Loki。

Thor在离开编辑部之前溜进了主编办公室，找到了Loki的公寓地址后便直奔目的地。Loki不在家，但Thor总会蹲守到他。那场太阳雨一直下到了深夜，Thor等到几乎快要放弃的时候，终于等来了在滂沱大雨中瑟瑟发抖的黑发Omega。

“你怎么了？”要是在平时，Loki绝对不会允许自己的Prada西装沾上任何水，但Omega此刻完全丢了魂，幽绿的眼睛灰蒙蒙地涣散而无光，“你身上有钥匙吗？先别在雨里淋着。”

“我的侄女病了。” “严重吗？”他们进了公寓的楼道里，Thor脱下外套裹住了湿淋淋的Loki，捏着Omega的胳膊试图让他暖和一些，或者只是一些安全感，“我可以帮你找到更好的医疗资源，我父亲至少不会对一个可爱的小女孩儿见死不救。”

“不，她不是第一次发生.....”Loki回过神，扭头按了电梯按钮，迷茫的语气重新冷漠了下来，“你没资格问我这些。”

“我只是个实习生，在你眼里就是个衣品极差的垃圾桶。”Thor十分善于利用自己低沉的声线和欧蓝色的眼睛，他曾经用这些把Loki哄上了床，此刻又伪装成了无辜善意的实习生，“和我说说，Loki，就像.....倒垃圾一样，明天你就又是穿着Prada的完美魔头了。”

他们走进了电梯，Thor不知道为什么这个公寓的电梯为什么会格外狭窄，也许只是尴尬寂静的气氛使然。

“当面听到我的外号又是另一回事了，”Loki皱着眉勾了勾唇，他的表情管理一向完美到严苛，此刻才像是Thor当年认识的那个人，聪明却难以琢磨到令人心痒，“你没必要听我说这些......我们没必要再重蹈覆辙。”

Thor抬头看了看变化的楼层数，刚想开口说什么的时候，电梯突然剧烈地震动了起来，Loki下意识地抓住了扶杆，而alpha几乎是第一时刻将他护在了墙壁和身体之间。

两人头顶的白炽灯闪了闪，然后彻底暗了下去。Loki听见有什么东西砸在了Thor的脊背上，年久失修的电梯嘶鸣着下滑了两层，有什么温热的液体洒在了Omega的面颊上。

“我可以试试看那个按钮，”Thor用拇指拂去了Loki面颊上的血滴，然后试图去联系保安室，“我以为你会住更好一点的公寓......” “我在这里住了很多年了，没必要再搬家。”Loki解开了领口，有些不安地靠在了角落，“我有足够大的衣帽间......这里怎么越来越热了？”

“通气扇和电机一起停了，看来我们也没办法联系到保安室。”Thor耸了耸肩，抱着手臂站到了Loki身边，“我们至少得在这儿呆半个小时，看来你不得不和我聊天了。”

Loki扭过头看着身边的黑暗，Thor就站在那儿，他却已经分不清面前的alpha究竟是谁。

“我这几年一直忙于工作，以至于一直把侄女交给医院的护工，上次见她还是4个月前。”Loki深吸了一口气，像是下了极大的决心，以至于语速极快，“今天我去见她，hela从ICU里醒来后的说的第一句话，就是恨我。”

“这没什么，我爸比你忙得多，”Thor放缓了语调，低头抵住了Omega的额头，“我在17岁之前也很恨他，孩子总是这样。” 

“她的母亲，我的姐姐......在7年前病逝了，同样的病。”Loki吸了吸鼻子，抬头时濡湿的睫毛几乎扫到了alpha的鼻尖，“我擅长厌恶别人，但.....我不能让hela恨我。”

“只有hela不能，我承受不了她看我的眼神。”Omega的鼻息细微而颤抖，在黑暗中仿佛扑簌落下的蝶翼，“可我也不能放弃我的工作，我的成就等同于我的生命。”

“也许只是因为，你在工作上投入了太多，以至于不甘心放手一丝一毫。”Thor下意识地舔了舔嘴角，他想要亲吻Loki，而暧昧的气氛让这一切都顺理成章，“但我没有立场说这些，我只是——”

“说点和这些无关的话，Thor。”Loki的嘴唇被alpha吮吻得泛起了水光，而他的大脑因为缺氧变得昏沉而冲动，“这大概......是你唯一的作用了，助理。”

“我们还有几分钟？”Thor笑了笑，按住了Omega的后颈，“你知道我需要多久。” 

“十分钟？或者一刻钟......唔！”Loki整个人几乎都被Thor托了起来，西装裤紧绷着贴在Omega的大腿和臀部，而alpha炙热的体温让他头晕目眩，“Thor！呃唔，别......”

“那我们得抓紧了。”Thor含住了Loki的耳垂，那从6年之前就是他的敏感点，Omega不可抑制地颤抖了起来，“我已经变了，不管你信不信。”

“我不听alpha在上床前的鬼话。”Loki被Thor试图扒下他裤子的动作弄疼了，嘟囔地拽着Thor敞开的衣领，“直接撕了吧，反正这套被雨泡过的西装已经没用了。”

“乐意效劳，”alpha毫不费力地就把潮湿的布料撕了开来，后臀的裤缝线崩了开来，饱满白皙的臀肉也跟着跳了出来，“God，的确很热.....”

他们近乎饥渴地纠缠在一起，Thor捏着Omega的臀肉把他托到了扶杆上，甚至连做前戏的时间都没有就直接肏进了Loki柔软的肉穴里。Omega低喘着箍住了alpha的脊背，劲瘦的长腿缠紧了Thor的腰，以至于让他每一下挺身都几乎用尽全力。

“简直是疯了.....嗯！哈啊...”Loki不知什么时候有了皱眉的习惯，Thor一遍遍地亲吻着他的眉间，喘息呼出的热气却让Omega睁不开眼睛，“轻点....Thor，呃嗯！”

黑暗中谁绊倒了谁，跌下去的时候整个梯厢都在晃动。Loki有些心悸地抠进了Thor的肩膀，等晃动过去之后才松懈下来，慢吞吞地滑进了alpha怀里。

“是一样的，Loki。”Thor按着omega跪坐在自己两旁的大腿，让Loki一下下地吞进自己的性器。omega呻吟着将耳朵凑到了他的唇边，沙哑地嗯了一声。

“无论是6年前的宴会，还是2个月前的办公室，”Thor亲了亲Loki汗湿的鼻尖，那双幽绿的眼睛被笼罩在濡湿的睫毛之下，为自己而情欲翻涌，“见到你的那一刻，我的心跳总是一样的。”

从初遇到重逢，长久心动。

电梯里的灯突然亮了起来，Loki下意识地将脑袋埋进了Thor的胸口，连摄像头都亮起了红点。“看来我们很快就得转移阵地了，”Thor扬手用外套遮住了摄像头，不慌不忙地捏住了Loki的下巴，“但电梯还不能移动.....我们可以继续。”

Omega的瞳孔被灯光照眯成了一条缝，他黑色的衬衫被雨水和汗水贴合在胸口和小腹上，勾勒出柔韧却肌理分明的曲线。Thor着迷地用拇指摩挲着Loki的下唇，再一次抱着Omega的腰撞进了他的最深处。

电梯在正常重启之前又下坠了一次，他们随着骤停的惯性前所未有地贴合，Loki尖叫着潮吹了出来，腿软到只能被Thor抱出电梯。

“相信我，我也两腿发软。”Thor抱着Loki一起倒进了柔软的床铺中，被粗暴的性事弄得眼眶发红的Omega恨恨地塞给了他一瓶润滑剂，“你的衣帽间可让我大开眼界，你每一件都穿过？”

“闭嘴，助理。”Loki缠上了alpha的腰，Thor把润滑剂倒得他小腹和股沟里全都一塌糊涂，以至于在挤进那个红肿敏感的甬道时，弄出了令人无法忽视的淫靡水声，“呃嗯！和你上床永远都是个错误.....”

“谁让我在雨里捡到了你，”Thor低笑着把瘫软的Omega翻了个身，慢慢地从后面往他的甬道里挤，Loki闷声呜咽着握住了自己勃起的性器，却依旧缓解不了浑身的燥热，“我们注定纠缠不清，Loki。”

alpha好心地接替了Loki手上的工作，他用壮硕的胸膛压住了omega削薄的肩胛，撸动着omega的茎身，拇指搓磨着敏感的马眼。

“让我多睡会儿……嗯……”Loki被顶得又爽又难受，没出息地扭过头，哼哼唧唧地求饶，却被Thor含着唇吻到话都说不完，“我明早还要赶航班……呃！”

omega呜咽着射了出来，Thor把满手的粘腻都抹在了Loki的胸口，手指捻着淡褐色的乳尖拉扯逗弄。Loki摸到了Thor背上被砸到的伤口，却被alpha抓住了手腕一下重过一下地肏弄。

“你怎么没让我帮你订票？”Thor虚虚地咬了咬omega后颈红肿的腺体，裹着自己性器的软肉立刻便颤抖着绞紧了，吮吸推挤着把alpha往深处引，“哈……你可不会放过压榨我的机会。”

omega被顶得抖着嗓子尖叫，哆嗦的两腿被Thor捞在臂弯里打开到极限，连生殖腔口的软肉都已经不堪重负地被打开。

“你的两个月期限已经到了，忘了吗？”Loki咬着枕头哑声笑了笑，眼角细微的纹路盛着毛茸茸的暖光，“恭喜你，马上就能回归上流社会了。”

Thor没有说话，憋着一股狠劲肏着omega，强硬地挤进了紧窄到几乎只是一条肉缝的生殖腔，前端的成结在Loki半是求饶的沙哑呻吟中很快胀大。

“你愿意再给我一次机会吗？”Thor抱着Loki让他趴在了自己身上，omega的汗水从鼻尖滴落到了他的嘴角，“让我重新追求你，这次绝不会只有一周。”

“不，Thor。”Loki起身下了床，赤身裸体地穿过客厅走到厨房拿了两罐啤酒，浊白的体液一直流到了脚跟，淅淅沥沥地滴了一路，“只有今夜。”

他没有时间再去适应另一个人融入自己的生活，Thor就算没有错过6年前的Loki，如今也注定会分道扬镳。

alpha接过啤酒，凉意从指尖蔓延到心脏。Loki披着被揉皱的衬衫坐在了床沿，眼神有些迷茫地叼着一根女士烟。

“我记得你那时候不喜欢抽烟，连看见我抽都要掐了。”Thor从床头柜上摸到了打火机，Loki偏过头把烟凑近了火焰，“你这次去多久？”

“一周。”Loki看着alpha被自己情动时拽得乱糟糟的金发，忍不住揉了揉，“外面还在下雨，你早上再走吧。”

Thor嗯了一声，抱着Loki躺下了，omega摸了摸他胸口陌生的伤疤，闭上了眼睛。

“Thor。”

alpha呼吸平稳，已经沉入睡梦。

“你当初……为什么要丢下我？”

Loki在西雅图到行程提前结束了，他想趁着难得空闲的一天陪陪hela，小姑娘随着长大越来越古灵精怪了。

“等你病好了，我带你去爬阿尔卑斯山。”omega风尘仆仆地赶到了病房外，却发现里面不只有护工和hela，“夏天就去我家的葡萄酒庄，你就能亲眼见到那只牧羊犬了。”

Loki啧了一声，他没料到Thor的脑筋还能动到收买他侄女的份上。

“哦——”hela拖长了音调，骨碌碌转着打小算盘的绿眼睛和她叔叔一摸一样，“你为什么对我这么好？”

“我们做个交易，机灵鬼儿。”趴在床沿的金发青年笑着眯起了湛蓝的眼睛，“下次等你叔叔来的时候，哄他笑一笑。”


End file.
